Aromas de una fundación
by Graystone
Summary: Aunque ya han pasado años desde la fundación de Hogwarts, nunca es mal momento para volver al pasado y rememorar viejos recuerdos.
1. Herbología

**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

**Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

**1**

**Herbología**

—Perfecto, Helena, un buen trabajo. Sin duda. Veamos cómo le va a usted, Barón.

Helga Hufflepuff caminaba entre las mesas, comprobando las pociones de Amortentia que sus alumnos de sexto estaban realizando. Aunque para ella su mundo era la Herbología, desde que Salazar abandonó la escuela, no tenían profesor de Pociones. Y Helga era la única que había aprendido bien de Salazar, todo lo contrario que Godric, que prefería la Transfiguración, los duelos y la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y Rowena, que abogaba por los Encantamientos, la Astronomía y la Historia de la Magia.

Así pues, allí estaba ella, enseñando un arte de la que todavía se consideraba inexperta.

—Bien alumnos, el momento ha llegado. Si habéis realizado bien vuestras pociones de Amortentia, percibiréis cada uno tres aromas. Así pues, aspirad y decidme qué oléis.

Todos los alumnos aspiraron los efluvios de las pociones.

—Yo huelo rosas —dijo una chica.

—Pues yo huelo a limón —alcanzó a decir un chico.

—Y yo a tarta de calabaza.

Helga sonrió. Las pociones habían salido bien después de todo. Una alumna levantó la mano.

—¿Sí, querida?

—Profesora Hufflepuff, ¿qué huele usted?

Helga la miró un momento. Entonces se acercó a una poción y aspiró.

—Primeramente... percibo el aroma a abono, a plantas, a invernadero... Percibo el olor de la Herbología.

_Caminaba por aquella pequeña explanada. A un lado estaba el castillo, en construcción. Al otro, las montañas. Sacó entonces su varita y empezó a agitarla de manera armoniosa. Como consecuencia, la tierra comenzó a moverse, formando espacios rectangulares. De la nada surgieron barras metálicas y cristales que se fueron uniendo, formando lo que un día serían Invernaderos. Poco a poco surgieron las plantas, aunque no eran ni de lejos lo que serían en el futuro. Tras eso, en el ambiente comenzó a formarse un olor característico. El olor del abono que estaba utilizando para plantar las mandrágoras, el olor de las plantas que ya allí había, el olor de la humedad formada dentro del Invernadero donde estaba trabajando. Era todo eso._

—_¿Helga?_

—_Salazar. Pasa, por favor._

—_¿Desde cuándo está todo esto aquí?_

—_Desde ahora mismo. Una de las asignaturas que impartiremos será Herbología. Y no se puede enseñar Herbología sin las herramientas adecuadas._

—_Reconozco que cada día me sorprendes más, Helga —confesó Salazar Slytherin._

_Helga sonrió y miró a su compañero. Sentía que todo aquello estaba funcionando, que estaban construyendo algo, sentando las bases de un futuro. Y en ese momento, todo aquello tenía un aire a plantas, a abono y a humedad. En definitiva, a Herbología._


	2. Sombrero Seleccionador

**2**

**Sombrero Seleccionador**

—¿Profesora? —preguntó un alumno.

Helga volvió en sí. Los alumnos la contemplaban absortos, atentos a su recién finalizado relato.

—Disculpadme, se me ha ido el santo al cielo.

—¿Cuál es el siguiente olor?

Helga aspiró de nuevo.

—Pues... Huelo a cuero.

_Nuevamente se sintió sumergir a los primeros días de la fundación de la escuela. Se encontraba en el recién creado Gran Comedor. En la mesa de los futuros profesores se encontraban Godric y Rowena. Helga, con manchas de estiércol en el vestido y perlas de sudor en la frente, llegó junto a Salazar._

—_Santo cielo, Helga, ¿qué has estado haciendo? —preguntó Rowena al verla._

—_Construyendo nuestros futuros Invernaderos, mi querida Rowena._

_Esta prefirió no decir nada. Entonces, fue Godric quien habló._

—_Compañeros, la construcción está a punto de finalizar. Las primeras cartas de admisión serán enviadas a los primeros alumnos. Pero aún queda un misterio por resolver. ¿Cómo seleccionaremos a los alumnos? Durante largo y tendido hemos discutido este hecho y cada uno ya hemos dejado claro a quiénes seleccionaremos. Yo, por ejemplo, admito a cualquier alumno que demuestre ser valiente, honorable, amigo de sus amigos._

—_En efecto. Yo admitiré a todos los alumnos de probada inteligencia, gran sabiduría y con deseos de expandir su mente —dijo Rowena._

—_Yo aceptaré a todos aquellos que demuestren astucia, que quieran escalar en la vida y que no les importe los medios para conseguirlo. Y aceptaré sólo a magos puros —contó Salazar._

_Godric lo miró con pesar pero prefirió no decir nada. Por último, miró a Helga._

—_¿Y tú, Helga? ¿Sabes ya a quiénes acogerás en tu seno?_

_Helga miró a sus tres compañeros, a sus tres amigos. Lo había decidido sí, aunque su decisión sería la más particular de todas._

—_Yo acogeré... A todos aquellos a los que no queráis vosotros —por supuesto que esa no sería la única "cualidad" que pediría a sus alumnos, si no ser como ellos era una cualidad. Pediría también que fueran trabajadores como ella, pero todavía faltaba para eso._

_Godric asintió._

—_Supongo que habréis considerado la idea de que, en un futuro, nosotros no estaremos aquí. ¿Quién elegirá a los alumnos siguiendo las pautas que nosotros hemos determinado?_

_Niguno contestó. Entonces, Godric se dio la vuelta y cogió algo, su sombrero de cuero, picudo._

—_¿Tu sombrero? —preguntó Salazar con ironía._

—_En efecto, mi querido amigo. En este sombrero pondremos nuestras cualidades, lo que pediremos a cada alumno. Y él se encargará de seleccionarlos. ¿Listos?_

_Todos asintieron. Godric cogió su varita y extrajo una serie de pensamientos de su cabeza, los cuales introdujo en el sombrero. Lo mismo hicieron Rowena y Salazar._

—_Es tu turno, Helga —dijo Godric._

_La aludida sacó su varita, pero no sabía qué pensamiento depositar. Si no dejaba nada, el sombrero, por descarte, mandaría a los alumnos a su Casa. Sin embargo, sacó una serie de pensamientos y los dejó en el sombrero. Este brilló brevemente y después se quedó como siempre. Tras terminar, tres de los fundadores se fueron. Helga tomó el sombrero y se lo llevó a la cara, aspirando el fuerte olor a cuero que desprendía. Uno de sus olores favoritos._

—_Buenos días._

_Casi se llevó un susto de muerte. Soltó el sombrero, dejándolo caer al suelo._

—_Ay, tenga más cuidado, señorita._

—_¿Puedes hablar?_

—_Pues claro que puedo hablar. Godric Gryffindor me dotó de vida. Y ahora ustedes me han dotado de la habilidad de seleccionar a sus futuros alumnos._

—_Impresionante._

—_No menos de lo que ustedes están haciendo._

_Helga cogió el sombrero y lo depositó sobre un pequeño taburete delante de la mesa de los profesores, ante las cuatro grandes mesas de las Casas._

—_Un placer conocerte._

—_Lo mismo digo, señorita. Que tenga usted un buen día._

_Mientras se alejaba de allí, Helga pudo oír cómo el sombrero canturreaba._

—"_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, pero no juzgues por lo que ves..". Vaya, eso no suena tan mal..._


	3. Elfos

**3**

**Elfos **

Nuevamente se encontraba de nuevo ante sus alumnos. El olor a cuero había desaparecido, pero aún quedaba un último aroma. Los alumnos miraban su profesora, encantados de haber escuchado otra historia sobre la fundación del colegio.

—¿Y el último aroma? —preguntó Helena Ravenclaw, la hija de su amiga.

—El último olor, querida Helena, es el de los pasteles recién horneados.

El último aroma ascendió ante ella. Efectivamente, olía a pastel recién hecho. Automáticamente se vio devuelta al pasado por última vez.

_La escuela era un caos. En su afán por construirla a tiempo, los cuatro fundadores no habían reparado en una cosa, cómo mantendrían limpio aquel enorme castillo que acumulaba polvo en cada esquina y goteras en el techo. Por no hablar de la ingente cantidad de platos sucios que habría cada día, durante desayuno, comida, merienda y cena._

_Los fundadores se dedicarían exclusivamente a enseñar a las futuras generaciones mágicas, no a limpiar sus deshechos, por lo que no estarían medio día enseñando, medio día aplicando hechizos limpiadores a suelos, techos y paredes. Ni tampoco podían pedirle a los alumnos que limpiasen, como había sugerido Salazar._

_Así pues, Godric ordenó a sus compañeros que pensasen una forma de mantener el castillo limpio. Los cuatro dedicaron un día entero a pensar en diversas formas de limpieza de un espacio tan grande, pero todas sus ideas o eran muy descabelladas o imposibles de realizar. Helga, tras pensar casi todo el día, decidió salir a dar un paseo por el enorme bosque que había cerca del castillo. Necesitaba despejarse, así que la mejor forma de hacerlo era pasear entre los enormes árboles. Siempre que quería perderse del mundo, Helga iba a allí._

_De repente, oyó un crujido de una rama. Godric y Salazar les habían asegurado a ella y Rowena que no había peligro alguno en el bosque. Helga se había acostumbrado a los pequeños ruidos, pero aquello era algo nuevo._

—_¿Hola?_

_De repente, una diminuta figura salió de entre los árboles. Era muy bajito y tenía orejas puntiagudas, así como una nariz muy larga. Era un elfo._

—_Buenos días —saludó con una inclinación de cabeza tal que la punta de su nariz rozó el suelo._

_Un elfo cerca de los terrenos del castillo. No podría decir si era un elfo doméstico, ya que no había ningún pueblo cercano._

—_Buenos días —saludó ella —. ¿Sois un elfo doméstico?_

_El elfo alzó la cabeza._

—_No, mi señora, pero llevamos en la sangre los buenos modales. _

—_¿Y qué hacéis vos aquí, en este castillo?_

—_Me llamo Treat. Encantado. Pertenezco a una comunidad de elfos libres que vive en este bosque, desde mucho antes que usted y sus acompañantes se asentasen y construyesen ese castillo._

—_Me llamo Helga Hufflepuff, Treat, y te aseguro que no deseamos perturbaros en absoluto._

_Helga y Treat charlaron durante lo que fueron horas. Finalmente se hizo de noche y se despidieron, prometiéndose volver a verse al día siguiente. Mientras Helga volvía al castillo, una idea surgió en su mente._

—_¿Elfos domésticos? —preguntó Godric._

_Lo cierto es que era la idea más factible dentro de todas las que habían ideado._

—_Pensadlo un momento. Son serviciales y muy trabadores, así como habilidosos a la hora de no llamar la atención._

—_Sí, Helga, pero hay un problema. Son elfos libres. Tan celosos de su libertad como los elfos atados a una familia. No la abandonarán así como así._

_Rowena tenía razón. Helga, pues, debía pensar en una forma de que los elfos se uniesen a ellos. Al día siguiente, Treat la llevó ante su líder._

—_¿Servirles... a ustedes? Somos una comunidad de elfos libres desde hace muchos, muchos años, señorita. ¿Qué le hace pensar que nos esclavizaremos por ustedes? —decía el líder._

—_No los esclavizaremos. Les pagaremos, podrán trabajar en vez de servirnos. Y tendrán una serie de derechos, así como un hogar. Y podrán irse cuando ustedes lo deseen —contó Helga._

_El líder consultó a sus allegados._

—_Discutiremos su oferta._

_Pasaron días y días sin que se obtuviese una respuesta de los elfos. Cuando los fundadores se iban a dar por perdidos, un gran grupo llegó a las puertas del castillo. Eran los elfos libres, que aceptaron el acuerdo de los fundadores y se establecieron en el castillo._

_Días después, Treat sacaba una tarta recién horneada y se la servía a Helga. Esta aspiró todo lo que pudo aquel delicioso olor. Y con ese aroma, Helga sintió una cosa, que habían dado un nuevo paso en la fundación de Hogwarts_


End file.
